


Matteusz and Charlie, the untold story

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Disowned, Falling In Love, Family, Homophobia, Job - Freeform, Lunch, M/M, New Family, Prom, Shopping, World become small, abandoned, boyfriend - Freeform, friend, friends - Freeform, kiss, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Annoyed that so much of Matteusz and Charlie's relationship was inferred rather then shown, this is the story that wasn't told. Matteusz and Charlie meet for the first time in class, but at lunch a friendship develops. The two quickly become friends and a romance begins to bloom as Charlie asks Matteusz to be his date for prom. But that question brings consequences for Matteusz in his relationship with both Charlie and his family.Abandoned Matteusz learns to rebuild his life and start a new family.





	1. First day of school - Matteusz POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of short stories I have wrote telling the missing parts of their story. I have combined them here as they belong together. This also provides Matteusz with a bit of a backstory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz is new to London, having spent the summer struggling to learn the language, he is excited to start school. But he is also apprehensive. He is Lonely and wants to make new friends, but the day doesn't go as well as he hopes; at least till physics where a friendly smile greets him.

Matteusz left his flat and made the long walk to school. He didn’t mind he was actually excited. He had done this walk everyday for the last week. Coal Hill was a fresh start for him, one he longed for very much.

His uncle had tried to convince his father to make the move to London last winter. He had said he would be able to secure him a decent job there. When Matteusz first heard of the offer, he had never wished for something so hard. Being gay and living in a small farm community in Poland, he hated his life. More so after he had made the mistake of kissing his best friend, thinking he felt the same way.

He stopped being his parent’s pride. They never hit him, but dragged him to church everyday praying for change. He couldn’t reconcile all his happy memories of his family with those last couple months. In the end it was his parents shame that pushed the move.

For months he studied English in his room. Had countless conversations with himself; preparing for his new home. He was sure he had made good progress.

They moved at the start of summer, and after but a week Matteusz felt himself emboldened. He went to the local library and during a quiet time used the computer to learn about gay hangouts in London. In the end he set his sights on Soho, memorizing the main streets north of Leicester Square.

When the Friday had come he dressed himself in his nicest clothes and mentally prepared to meet others like him. He walked down Wardour street and he saw a couple guys watching him. One had even smiled and come up to him. His heart had raced. In the end it was a disaster. He could only follow so much of what was said. Practicing a conversation in his head had been a stupid idea. Doing this he had known where the conversation would go. Talking with this guy, he had felt directionless, awkward. He wasn’t ready.

His first venture had failed but he wasn’t prepared to give up. He joined an ESL conversation group, and worked hard, speaking with many different people. It helped build up his confidence.

Now walking to school, he wished he could finally make that change in his life. He wanted so badly to make friends, to have a happy life. Maybe even have a boyfriend. Have a life like the shows on the TV. Maybe his parents could see that him being gay didn’t need to be a problem. They expected him to change, but he hoped London would help change them.

As he reached the sign, the school loomed large. His stomach started to knot. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath, centering himself. When he was ready he walked through the doors.

His school in Poland was old. His village being small, he knew everyone in his class. That had brought him comfort. The forum here was large, empty, and modern. There were many students scurrying about, talking to each other. He knew making friends would be a challenge.

His locker was just outside his first class. He took his English text out of his bag and stashed the rest. Maybe he would meet someone who shared his study period after class. They could hang out.

Entering class and saw a girl smile at him. He took the seat beside her.

The girl looked at him politely. “Sorry, can my friend sit there?” She hadn’t been looking at him, her friend behind him. He gave her a polite smile and moved to another desk. He felt embarrassed but laughed to himself. Honest mistake.

The teacher launched straight into lessons, Matteusz followed along just fine. He might not have been ready when he first arrived in London, but he was going to be fine.

For his study period, he grabbed his bag and went down to the library. It had often been a refuge for him in the summer. He saw some kids sitting at a table reading physics texts and sat next to them. “Hi, you have Ms. Quill next class?”

One of the kids looked up at him, “Ah no, Mr Fryer.” The boy then turned back to his work.

Matteusz, smiled looked down at his bag. He took out his book and started to read. He finished rereading chapter 1 when he saw the kids getting up. He looked over to the clock it was time to go.

Physics was on the second floor over looking the back of the school; he could see the track through the window. The class was half full. Today hadn’t started off well, not bad, but he had hoped he would have made a friend by now. He took a seat at the back of the class. Physics was his least favourite subject, too much math. He sat down and crossed his arms over his desk, resting his chin on them.

One of the boys making his way through the aisle, paused and set his gaze upon him. Matteusz gave a quick look behind him. No he was looking at him. The boy gave a weak smile and wave. He felt himself blushing and quickly looked down at his desk. The boy was cute.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the boy sit. Matteusz looked up and studied the side of the boy’s face. The boy turned and looked back at him. Maybe he likes me? He thought to himself, cautiously optimistic.

“Charles,” Ms. Quill began, “Do try and pay attention, and leave Matteusz alone.”

Charles, he thought to himself. I like Charles, it sounds very English.


	2. First Day of School - Charlie POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie enters Coal Hill Academy for the first time. He is optimistic but also eager to make friends. While he meets some nice people, in his least favourite class he finds someone that brings him great interest.

Charlie awoke at 6 in the morning and prepared for school. Everything here was completely different than his home. As such, everything was both very exciting, and confusing.

At home, he was tutored in private and had all of his needs met. While he had responsibilities, they tended to be towards others. Here he was expected to fend for himself and learn with others. Successes and failures would be for him to own. This is what life now was.

It was too early to leave, so he sat and stared at his phone. He pulled up Google and typed ‘expectations for your first day of school’. Many helpful tips, though many seemed geared to children starting their first grade. Perhaps still applicable, he thought as he continued reading.

At 7:30 he made his way downstairs. He reached out for the door when a hand on his shoulder spun him around. Ms. Quill, a thin woman with severe looks, thrust a brown bag in his hands. He looked down at it confused.

“Only today,” She said with a scolding finger raised to his face.

“Thanks?” He said uncertain. He wasn’t sure if the thanks were appropriate, he had no idea what was in it. He gave the bag a quick shake, nothing sharp or heavy, probably not a weapon.

Charlie packed the bag and headed out the door. He shared a flat with Ms. Quill, his de facto guardian. It wasn’t far from the school, but he wanted to get there early and familiarize himself with its layout.

Arriving at the school he paused and took a moment to study the name, Coal Hill. He began to wonder what the significance of the name might be. The school wasn’t situated on a hill, though he supposed there could be coal beneath it.

Opening the main door he entered the school. The forum was big, and bright. It was also quite quiet. He made a note to himself; he should maybe arrive after 8 tomorrow.

Ascending the stairs he made his way to his locker. He emptied the content of his bag, organizing his books based on needs for the day. He stared at the brown bag sitting on the shelf, lunch he supposed.

His first subject was Math. He liked math. It was definitive. It either was or wasn’t. Having read many books during the summer, English was the subject he dreaded the most. Everything was interpretative to something else, and had hidden meanings. It made him annoyed that authors couldn’t just speak more plainly.

The bell ringing broke his concentration. Looking at his phone he realized he had been standing staring at his locker for 20 minutes. Grabbing his math text he proceeded to class.

Charlie took a seat next to a girl with brown hair. She smiled at him and he gave smile back. She again smiled at him, it seemed like they were stuck in some strange loop. He held out his hand to introduce himself. “Hi, I am Charlie.”

“Hi. I’m April,” The girl said taking his hand.

“I am new. Just moved here, but I think I like this place.”

“Welcome,” April said sincerely, smile returning once more. “Yes this school is great, and the students are very nice.”

“Oh, I meant London. But yes this place is exciting too.” April seemed very friendly towards him, which put him at ease. He enjoyed talking with her, though he was thankful he had his phone. He didn’t understand a number of things she said.

His next class was biology. Ms. Quill had insisted he learn more about humans and what better place then what makes them up. Sadly after the intro it seemed like the bulk of the semester would be studying simpler organisms.

At the conclusion of Biology he looked down at his schedule, physics with Ms. Quill. He had not been looking forward to this class. While Physics was not a difficult subject for him, it was her presence as his teacher that made him uncomfortable. But Ms. Quill had insisted he be in her class to keep an eye on him.

He entered the class and saw April. Good, he thought, I know someone. As he walked to a seat near her he noticed a boy with his head slouched over his arm. He looked about as happy to be there as he was. The boy noticed him staring and sat up, feigning a smile. Charlie smiled back and offered what he thought was a small friendly wave.

Ms. Quill arrived and began the class. She gave the distinct impression she did not want to be there either. She wrote a couple equations on the board and sat at her desk, sipping coffee while studying them.

The class mood seemed rather dour. Looking around the room he noticed the boy he waved to looking at him. He gave a polite smile and his cheeks started to flush. The boy quickly looked down at his work, but thought he saw him peek up at him once more.

“Charles,” Ms. Quill snapped, “Do try to pay attention, and leave Matteusz alone.”

Matteusz, Charlie thought to himself. He liked the name, it sounded exotic. At least not English. He was intrigued.


	3. Matteusz and Charlie do lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz is unable to find a friend avoids the lunch room but bumps in to Charlie. He invites him to join him and a friendship begins to bloom. After accidentally eating all Matteusz's lunch, Charlie remains on his mind the rest of the day. Afraid he is projecting intentions onto Charlie, he wonders if they are friends, or where that friendship will lead.

Matteusz was unsure why Charles had been smiling at him in physics. He kept pushing the thought out of his head. Maybe he was just a friendly person. Still he felt light on his feet.

He stopped by his locker, grabbed his lunch and made his way down to the cafeteria. He had promised himself that he would sit and try and talk with someone at lunch, but standing in the entrance, he was hesitant.

He scanned the room, but didn’t recognize anyone, just lots of strangers sitting in cliques. He was usually a pretty grounded, but now he felt dejected. He hated himself for doing it, but turned around to leave, bumping into someone. “Sorry,” he apologized; looking up he saw Charles.

“My fault, I should have been more careful,” Charlie said with a smile. He could see a bit of a sad expression on Matteusz’s face. Which seemed strange to him. Why should eating bring sorrow?

“Are you alone?” Charlie asked him in earnest, not seeing a companion.

Matteusz studied Charles’s face. Was he being unfriendly? Matteusz gave a thin smile and started to walk away. Charlie afraid he had somehow offended him gently put his hand on Matteusz’s shoulder. “Would you like to join me? I don’t know many people here either, but I would like to join you.”

Grinning, Matteusz turned back to the cafeteria. “Yes, I would like very much.” They found an empty table and he sat opposite Charles. “I am Matteusz. We have physics? You are Charles?”

“Charlie. Ms. Quill only calls me that to be annoying”.

Matteusz looked puzzled. “You know Ms. Quill?”

“She is.” Charlie took a moment to think out how to explain his situation. “My parents are dead.”

Matteusz was surprised at Charlie’s candidness. “I am sorry.”

“I…I didn’t mean to say that so frank,” Charlie continued. “Ms. Quill is my…guardian.”

Matteusz couldn’t picture living with Ms. Quill. “I am truly sorry,” he offered, a smirk forming on his lips. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“She is a bit of a terror. I should probably not mention that our teacher is my guardian.”

“Maybe.” Matteusz finally laughed.

Charlie stared into Matteusz’s eyes. He had read good eye contact was important when talking to someone, but he felt himself getting lost in his. Breaking gaze and the awkward silence between them, Matteusz took a container from his bag. Charlie watched him open it, examining his lunch. It smelt, strong. “What are you eating?” Did he say that right, thought to himself? He wanted to convey interest.

“Just leftover Lazanki.” Charlie looked puzzled. “Pasta, cabbage and pork.” Himself now curious, he looked at Charlie’s bag, “You?”

Charlie didn’t know. Ms. Quill had pressed it into his hand on the way out the door. He opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich, which appeared to have a fist print. Pulling the bread apart and found one slice of cheese.

Matteusz laughed to himself. “I think she wants you make your own lunch.”

Charlie laughed. “I don’t think I can eat this. Too much anger in it for me.”

“You may not like, but do you want to share.”

“Do you mind?” Matteusz smiled and shook his head. He gave Charlie the fork and pushed the container towards him. Charlie ate a forkful, but was nervous. He wanted to like the dish; he did not want to insult his new friend. Were they friends? He wasn’t really sure at what point people became friends. Did sharing food count?

Matteusz’s began to look perplexed. It became clear to Charlie he had become lost in his thoughts and had failed to complimented Matteusz on the food. He quickly surveyed his mouth, buttery pasta, sharp cabbage, and the pork was sweet. “It is very good,” he finally said.

“I can see,” Matteusz starred at the container.

Charlie looked puzzled, then reaching for another bite, he understood. He had eaten it all. He became flushed and looked at Matteusz apologetically. “I am so sorry, I was lost in thought I didn’t mean to. Really.”

Matteusz knew from Charlie’s face, he was embarrassed, he didn’t mean to on purpose. “It is ok, I bring enough for two tomorrow,” he joked. He wasn’t sure if lunch was something Charlie wanted to do again.

“Yes, please.” Charlie said, still embarrassed. “Let me buy you something to eat, it is the least I can do.”

Matteusz shook his head, “It is ok.”

“I insist.”

“Ok, just a slice.”

Charlie went into the cafeteria line and bought a slice of pizza, grabbed two napkins and returned to his friend. He placed the pizza in front of Matteusz with napkins neatly aside the dish. “Thank you.” Matteusz kept looking at Charlie’s face. It made him blush.

“How about you? Are you new here as well?”

“The accent,” Matteusz laughed.

“Yes,” Charlie replied smiling, uncertain of the joke.

“I am from Poland. My family moved here in July. Work.” Matteusz wanted to change the subject. His Dad had threatened him about making only good friends, not strange ones. Charlie was strange, he wasn’t sure his parents would approve. “Did you understand the equations in Physics today?” Matteusz said changing the subject.

They were easy for Charlie, but he thought maybe not for Matteusz, he appeared frustrated in class. “It was hard, but I think I got it. Did you want to study together some time? I would be happy to spend more time with you. I mean study together.” He couldn’t help himself from rambling.

“I would like that.”

April arrived at the table and tapped Charlie on the shoulder. “Hi, didn’t see you here. You should join us tomorrow.”

“I would like that,” Charlie continued not looking at Matteusz; who was quietly trying to make his exit. “You have met Matteusz?” Charlie said pointed behind him.

“Yes, physics, right?”

“Ah, yes.” Matteusz quickly replied.

“You should join us tomorrow too. It’s just Tanya and I.” She waved Tanya over. “You remember Charlie, and Matteusz.” Tanya smiled and nodded towards them.

“Thank you.” Matteusz finished gathering his garbage and looked at Charlie. He was including him. He didn’t have to. He is nice he thought to himself.

“Matteusz, wait.” He stopped and looked at Charlie. “After school, library? I don’t really want to go home right away.” Matteusz understood.

“Ok. After school.” He waved to them as he left the cafeteria. He had made a friend, a nice friend and a cute friend. He began to think his life might just get better.

 

* * *

 

Matteusz was in a good mood. He didn’t mind that he had been made to read complicated verses in Drama, being picked last for partner in chemistry or getting lost on his way to social studies. He had a friend.

He kept watching the clock waiting for school to end. When it did he grabbed his physics book and went to the bathroom. He checked his hair in the mirror, and then stopped. Why was he checking his hair? This has gone to his head, he thought.

Turning he left the bathroom and headed to the library. He was uncertain Charlie would even be there; maybe he was just being polite. He resided himself to at least check.

Matteusz had just entered the room when he saw Charlie, smiling and giving him a wave. He felt relieved. He walked over, and sat across from him once more. “How was your afternoon?”

“It was ok,” Charlie replied. “But I was looking forward to the end of school.”

Matteusz nervously replied, “Me too…”

But Charlie cut him off. “I still feel embarrassed for eating all your lunch. I can sometimes get lost in my thoughts” Then Charlie processed what Matteusz had said. He was looking forward to seeing him again? He felt warm. Surely now they were friends.

Charlie took out his book. “We should probably start, Ms. Quill gets annoyed when I am home too late.”

Matteusz took his book out. Charlie noticed he had highlighted areas in chapters not yet covered. He looked at his friend.

“You are on chapter 6?”

Matteusz was now embarrassed. “Yes, kind of.” He opened his book flat on chapter one. “I sometimes get lost when teachers speak quickly. If I stay ahead, it is easier for me to understand when they cover new material.”

“That is very smart,” He felt the same way at times, but more towards cultural references. He relied very much on tv and his mobile to keep current.

Charlie went over the equations from class. He was very different then Ms Quill, he was patient and took his time. Matteusz understood much of what they covered, but appreciated Charlie reviewing. Appreciated Charlie.

At 4:30, Charlie closed his book and looked at him. “I need to go, but can I text you later?” He held out his hand, Matteusz handed him his mobile. He was a little apprehensive. His family didn’t have much money, his mobile an old hand me down. But it didn’t faze Charlie; he just entered his contact info.

He said good-bye and made his way out of the library. Matteusz held his mobile, watching his friend leave. His phone began to vibrate, and Charlie’s name appeared on the screen with a message, tty1. Matteusz scratched his head, ttyl he supposed.

Matteusz starred at the message for a while till it disappeared from the screen. He liked Charlie, maybe more then he should. He felt at ease around him. But he didn’t want to jeopardize this friendship, not like last time.

He put the mobile in his bag and headed home.

 

* * *

 

When he arrived home his dad greeted him. “How was your day? Did you make some good friends?”

“Yes.” He replied flatly.

“Good friends,” his dad emphasized.

“Yes Tata. Two girls, April and Tanya.” He thought it best not to mention Charlie.

“Good. Supper is on the cooker. Your mom and I are going to church. Be back at 7.”

Matteusz was relieved to have the flat to himself. After he finished dinner he cleaned up and went upstairs to his room. He put his mobile on his desk, and laid his Math book out, but was having difficulty concentrating.

He stared at his mobile for a while. Picking it up he pressed the power button, Charlie’s name and message popped up. He stared at it. He really didn’t know what to make of him. He was so different then anyone he had met, so comfortable with his strangeness, and kind.

He nearly dropped his mobile when it suddenly buzzed. Another message from Charlie appeared on the screen. He wanted to know if he was busy.

Matteusz unlocked his mobile and texted back. “Not really, just sitting in my room,”

“I am taking refuge in mine as well. April had asked me to help make some posters tomorrow after school. I like April, and it seems important to her. However, I am not really sure I understood what they are for. I said we had other plans after school.”

There was a bit of a pause. Matteusz didn’t remember them making plans. Was he just an excuse? His mobile once more buzzed.

“It does however occur to me that while I had planned to meet you after school tomorrow, I may have neglected to ask if you would like to do something. There is a Coffee shop near my place, not far from school. They serve tea too I suppose, I am not really into coffee myself.”

Matteusz’s heart beat faster as he quickly typed back. “Yes.” “I like coffee. I like tea too.”

“Great, we don’t have class together tomorrow, can we still meet for lunch?”

“I will bring for two.” There was a pause. Matteusz began to regret typing.

“I would like that, if it is OK, I don’t want to put you out.”

“It is no problem, I would be happy to.”

“Ms Quill will be pleased. Same table? If we see April and Tanya we can move over to theirs.”

Matteusz, kind of hoped they wouldn’t, but that was selfish. He didn’t want to keep his friend from his other friends. “I will see you then. Have a good night Charlie.”

“You too.”

Matteusz went downstairs to survey the fridge. There was some left over meat and vegetable from supper, but not enough for two. He then had an idea; he took out some bowls and began to make some nalesniki like his mom had shown him. The pancakes stuffed with meat and vegetable would do. After cooking them, he let them cool then spread some cheese so they wouldn’t get soggy. He carefully packed them in two containers and hid them at the back of the fridge.

He had just cleaned up when his front door lock tumbled. He darted up the stairs and closed his door. He got into his bed and covered himself. His door opened shortly after, a head peaking in, and then left.


	4. Charlie asks Matteusz to Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Matteusz enjoy lunch with friends. But with all the talk of prom, Charlie becomes nervous. He very much likes Matteusz but is uncertain if Matteusz would join him. Meeting after school, he makes his move.

 

At noon, Matteusz got the lunch he made from his locker and headed down to the cafeteria. He paused at the entrance and looked towards their table. What a strange thing to say he thought, their table, they had eaten there but once.

Charlie could not be seen so he took his seat. No sooner had he sat down then Charlie arrived with April and Tanya. “Hi. How was your morning?”

“Hello.” He greeted them all. “Good.” Charlie sat beside him today. April and Tanya sat across.

“Everyone ready for physics?” Tanya said sarcastically, they all shook their head.

Charlie set a brown bag on the table. Matteusz felt embarrassed, Charlie had brought a lunch. It was ok. Charlie opened the bag and pulled out a drink and a then a fork. Flattening the bag, he looked at his friend. Matteusz felt good again. He opened his bag and pulled out two containers. He handed one to Charlie, placing the other in front of him.

“Your sharing lunch?” Tanya questioned, looking at them.

“Matteusz was kind enough to offer. I had a rather unappetizing lunch from home.”

“That is so nice of you,” April said to Matteusz. “I don’t know if Charlie told you but, I volunteered to put on the Autumn Prom this year. It is this Friday, and there is so much to do. Tanya….”

While April turned to Tanya, Charlie leaned over to Matteusz. “What are we having today?”

Matteusz liked Charlie; there was no longer a doubt of that. Making food for a friend, longing to see him. How could he not, Charlie was always so warm towards him. “Nalesniki. It is like a pancake or crepe stuffed with meat and vegetable.”

“I like crepe’s. I can’t wait to try it.” He opened the container and forked a bite.

“I hope it is OK, there was not much left over from supper, so I made the pancake.”

“You made this? It is good.” Charlie stared into Matteusz eyes and smiled. “You cook far better than I.”

“Maybe we cook together someday.” He was then keenly aware April and Tanya’s conversation had ended and had been listening. He dug into his food and avoided their gaze.

“Were you able to change your plans for tonight Charlie? I could really use a hand printing out posters.”

“Sorry, I would like to help, but I made firm plans.”

“I under stand. Tanya…”

Once more Charlie looked at Matteusz, speaking softly. “You are still up for heading out after school?”

“Yes, I will meet you at 4?”

Tanya had kept her gaze on the two, and then turned her head slightly to April. “No, I have to be home after school. If I am not back before my mom, I get grounded. Rather strict.”

“OK,” April said a little disappointed.

After lunch the four headed up to Ms. Quill’s class. Charlie hung back with April and asked questions about the prom.

Matteusz and Tanya went ahead and entered the classroom.

Ms. Quill was in no better spirits during class. At one point she took Charlie’s phone and dropped it on the floor. Matteusz wanted to object, but Ms. Quill was his guardian, he wasn’t sure it would have made much difference. He wondered if Charlie was as unhappy in his home as he was. Ms. Quill didn’t seem to like him very much. He couldn’t understand why.

 

* * *

 

 

After school Matteusz waited for Charlie at the school sign. After a couple of minutes he saw April come out handing out flyers, prom he supposed. Some time passed and Charlie finally appeared. He smiled towards Matteusz, but paused to speak to April. She looked down and then began to smile and hold his arm. Had he just asked her to the prom? Of course, he likes her. I am just a friend. He felt stupid for projecting on Charlie, but they were still friends, nothing was lost.

Charlie made his way to Matteusz. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” They started walking when he turned to Charlie. “I am sorry about your phone, she should not have done that.”

“No, but it is fine, I will get it fixed tomorrow after school. The screen is just cracked, I can still use it for now.”

“Charlie, are things ok?”

“What do you mean?” Charlie wasn’t sure what he was referring too. “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean too…”

Matteusz interrupted him, shaking his head. “At home, are you ok?”

“Oh, yes. Things are ok. I know it might not seem that way. But everything is OK.”

“Good.” Matteusz leaned a little closer to Charlie. “I am here if things become less ok.”

Charlie smiled, “Thank you.” Arriving at the shop, Charlie opened the door for Matteusz. They lined up and ordered a coffee and a tea. Matteusz noticed an available sofa near the window and led Charlie.

As they sat Charlie’s leg leaned against his. He wanted to move his away, but couldn’t bring himself to. Charlie’s leg pressed a little more into his as he put his mug down on the table. He began to feel nervous.

“Matteusz. I was speaking to April about Prom. It seems like an important thing that student’s do.” Charlie watched his friends face. “Are you going? With anyone I mean?”

“No, I…I have not been asked. I think it is not for me.”

“Oh,” Charlie said disappointed. He looked at the floor. “If…I asked you, would you go with me?”

Matteusz didn’t know what to say. He wanted to yell yes. But he also feared what this might mean for their friendship. It had already meant much to him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I am not terribly good at reading people. I just thought maybe you liked me as well. Forget I mentioned it, just friends. I understand.” Charlie was nervous. He had never asked another to a dance, arrangements were always made for him. For once he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Yes.” Matteusz squeaked out?

“Yes?” Charlie had asked so many questions he didn’t know which Matteusz was answering. But he seemed less tense.

Matteusz turned to Charlie and placed his right hand over his left. “You would like to take me as a date? To the prom?”

Charlie felt more at ease. Matteusz hand was warm. He looked back at his friend, a smile returning to his face. “Yes, I would.”

“Then I would very much like that.” Mattuesz chuckled to himself.

“What?”

“It is just I thought you had asked April just now.”

“Oh. Ah. No. I told her I was going to ask you. Again, I need to stop making plans with you before asking first.”

“Charlie.”

“Yes.”

“May I put my arm round you?”

“Yes, and that is something you need not ask again.”

Matteusz put his arm round Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie moved in closer to him. For quite some time they sat in their couch, holding each other.

At five, Charlie sat up, breaking their cocoon. “I should head home, Ms. Quill will be worried.” Matteusz thought it strange she should be concerned about him not being home when she seemed to show little caring for him at school. Maybe it was some sort of separation of bond and school.

“I will see you at lunch tomorrow? My turn to share.” Charlie said smiling.

Matteusz very much did not want to disappoint his friend, but had a dentist appointment after morning class. “I cannot tomorrow,” he said with a frown. “I need my teeth checked.”

“Oh, they look fine to me. Alright, I will text you later.” Charlie gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed for the door.

Matteusz got up and walked home. His heart was light and couldn’t stop smiling. He saw some kids looking in a clothes store. They were talking about prom. He stopped to look at what they were looking at. The suits in the shop were very nice, he should like to wear something like that for his date with Charlie. His eyes stopped at the price, but he could not afford such things.

No, he said to himself. Charlie doesn’t care about that, does he? He likes me. I will find something. He went into the thrift shop near his home. They didn’t have much. He found a light blue jacket and tried it with a white dress shirt. He felt uncomfortable. But it looked good. Charlie would like.

He went to the till and handed the clothes to the lady. He swiped his card and entered his pin. He looked out the window and noticed Tanya walking by. He thought about popping out to say hi.

“Sorry,” the lady broke his thought. “Insufficient funds.”

Matteusz was embarrassed. “Just the jacket.” He said politely. He put his card in once more. He stared at the machine, hoping. It was painfully slow. Approved. Matteusz relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Have a good day,” the lady replied.

Matteusz felt down, he didn’t have a nice dress shirt at home, but he would make something work. He had forgotten about Tanya and headed back to his flat. When he got home he went to his room to drop off his books and hide the jacket at the back of his wardrobe.

He took a deep breath and went downstairs for supper.


	5. Prom Shopping with Ms. Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited to go to prom with Matteusz, Charlie decides he needs new clothes. Unfortunately Ms. Quill becomes an unwilling companion on his trip. He had hoped for a fun shopping trip like on TV, but was unlikely to find fun with Ms. Quill.

“I’m back,” Charlie announced closing the door.

“Well, La di da,” Ms. Quill replied.

“I am going back out.”

Ms. Quill was confused. “I won’t give a warmer greeting.” He seemed ludicrous to her, coming in and out of the doorway.

“No,” Charlie said entering the kitchen. “I am going to the prom tomorrow night, but I need a proper jacket and pants.”

“Some glass slippers too,” She sneered at him. Charlie was confused, and took his mobile from his pocket. “Put it away,” sometimes she thought he couldn’t do anything without the thing. She had broke it in class hoping it would stop being a crutch, all it did was cost her a hundred pounds.

“I will need money,” Charlie said looking at her.

“I haven’t got any,” she said.

“The card the doctor gave us. It is in your name, I cannot use it.”

She smiled at that. She controlled the purse strings. One of the few things she could control, it brought her pleasure. “I should get my jacket then.”

Charlie sighed. Shopping with Quill was not going to be like shopping trips on TV; Laughing, music, and what was it, montages. No this would be unpleasant. Still, he wanted to look nice.

“I am not going to Redchurch Street,” Ms. Quill interjected. “We will do the shops around the corner that is it.” Charlie was ok with this, it was quicker and there were some nice shops there anyways.

The two walked not saying a word. When they arrived at Koss, Charlie held the door open for Ms. Quill, who brushed by him. She sat in a chair and took out her book, but not before giving him a quick severe look. “Go to it then, I am not your girlfriend.” She had seen the shows as well.

Charlie turned and looked at the suits. April had said boys tend to wear black, so black he would choose. The lighting in the shop was bad. After looking at a few jackets he couldn’t tell if they were all black or maybe dark blue. The clerk seeing him struggle, came to his aid. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Yes,” Charlie said confidently. “I am going to prom. I need something nice. Black, it should be black.”

“You have a smaller frame. I think over here.” Following the clerk to the back of the shop; he watched him pull three suits and placed them on a rack. He felt oddly at home. Charlie pointed to the one on the left. “That one I think, it looks smart.”

The clerk whipped out a tape and wrapped it around Charlie’s neck. He felt apprehensive, and Ms. Quill kept a close eye on him. He took the tape off and handed a shirt to Charlie. “This should fit well.” Ms. Quill returned to her book. “You can try it on in there.” Charlie thanked the clerk and backed into the change room.

The room was small and had three mirrors. Charlie thought it odd that there would be so many. He wondered, do humans enjoying seeing themselves dress? Perhaps it is to make an illusion, yes to make the space feel larger.

Charlie neatly folded his clothes and put on the shirt. It did fit. Next went the slacks and belt. He looked up and noticed his backside in the mirror. These humans are clever, he thought to himself. Admiring, he decided Matteusz would be pleased.

He was about to open the door and get Ms. Quill, when he stopped, why would she want to see his suit? He took the suit off, folded and carried them to the clerk. “I will take these.”

Ms. Quill stood and headed to the till, glad the shopping was relatively painless. “Is this the lucky lady?” The clerk questioned him.

“Ms. Quill, no I think not. Matteusz is my date.” Ms. Quill was unsurprised in the announcement. She had seen them making eyes at each other in class.

“That is a boy’s name, isn’t it?” The clerk looked at Charlie disapproving. Charlie couldn’t quite understand. Was it wrong somehow? Surely humans didn’t put such limitations on who people danced with.

Ms. Quill’s eye’s narrowed at the clerk. She thrust her card towards him like she was brandishing a knife. “Take it.” The clerk hastily rang the card through and returned it. Placing the clothes in a bag he handed it to Charlie.

The two silently walked back to the flat. Before arriving at the door, Ms. Quill broke the silence. “You should be careful, not everyone here approves of same pairings.” Charlie looked up at her, confused at her concern. “Can’t have you getting hurt,” she chided him. That sounded more like her.

She opened the door and Charlie went to his room. He put his things neatly away in his wardrobe. He started to think of school. Had he seen anyone act strangely around him and Matteusz? Matteusz freely held him in the coffee shop. He had looked around the shop before putting his arm around him. Charlie thought he had been looking for someone, but was he being careful?

I will look this up, he thought to himself. But first, I need to learn to dance like humans. He turned on his computer and queried YouTube.

That night was not Ms. Quill’s favourite. She had to put up with a great deal of awful music and listen to Charlie stomp around. At one point she heard a loud thump, followed by “I am ok, just tripped.” She enjoyed the thought of him tripping.


	6. Getting ready for prom, or at least the kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is excited and nervous for his date with Matteusz, but his day seems to be dragging on. Matteusz on the other hand is very nervous about his parents reaction to his date with Charlie. Both place importance on the date and both want a kiss.

Charlie sat in class. The excitement of going to to the prom with Matteusz preoccupied him. He had been to many dances before, but this was different. His stomach felt strange. He kept thinking of how the evening might play out. He might die.

He supposed most attending wouldn’t be thinking about death. Google indicated pregnancy was of prime concern at prom. That would not be an issue for him and Matteusz.

Since seeing the shadow kin, he had considered uninviting Matteusz. He didn’t want to see him harmed. But in the end he decided Matteusz would be safer at school. He could protect him if they were together.

Charlie began to wonder, would they kiss? He very much wanted to. On TV kisses came at the end of the night. It made him nervous. Waiting the whole night to have his question answered. What if he decides not to kiss me?

Charlie glanced at the clock. 11:30. He let out a frustrated sigh. Why is this morning moving so slowly? He looked at his mobile. No messages. He was going to miss not seeing Matteusz at lunch. He would have to wait see him at the Prom. No, he wanted to see him before the dance. That is what they did on TV. They pick up their date.

I don’t have a car, he thought. Ms. Quill could rent one, but she would not want to chauffer him and his date. We could walk. Or does he want to pick me up? Does he have a car? I don’t actually know where he lives? Maybe meeting at my place is more convenient.

He checked his mobile again. I will text him.

“It occurs to me I don’t actually know where you live, but I would very much like to walk with you to the Prom. I am afraid I don’t have a car. Unless you do.”

There were no swirling dots on his mobile, Matteusz was not responding. Maybe I should have invited him to my flat. He wished there was an undo button; everything else seemed to have one.

A text popped up on his display. Matteusz had sent his address. Charlie mapped it. His house wasn’t too far, walkable. Charlie read the remainder of the message. Matteusz was happy to walk. Good. “I will see you at 7?”

Charlie watched the screen, Matteusz was typing. He seemed to be typing for a long time.

Charlie began to type another message. “I will miss seeing you at lunch. I hope your dentistry goes well.” Charlie added an emoji. He liked them. He sent his message just as Matteusz responded.

“7 it is.” He looked at the response and laughed to himself. Matteusz must types really slowly.

He turned the screen off and packed his things ready for the class to end. Only 15 minutes to go.

 

* * *

 

Matteusz stood in front of his wardrobe. He put on some pants and a belt. Then he retrieved the jacket from the back. Unable to afford the dress shirt, he was uncertain what to wear under it. Sweater would look strange. Nothing with a pattern, he supposed.

His sight kept returning to his favourite shirt. He liked how it showed off a bit of his chest. Maybe Charlie would like that, he thought. He slipped it on and put the jacket over. Looking in the mirror he thought to himself, I look good. He fixed his hair and applied some cologne. He wondered if he looked too casual. Did it look like he didn’t care, or… his gaze fixated on the clock, 10 to 7.

He kept hoping his parents would go out, but he could hear them in the living room below. He took three deep breaths and headed down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he peeked out the door’s window, hoping he could see Charlie and just leave.

“Matteusz?” His mother inquired. He went into the living room and sat on the couch by the window. “Why are you dressed up? Is the jacket new?”

“I am going out with some friends.” He replied.

“That is good,” his mom pressed. “What will you do?”

“Dance, there is a dance at school tonight.” Matteusz felt his stomach knot. This was not a good idea he thought to himself. Why had he not suggested meeting Charlie at his flat? Because Charlie wanted to pick him up. It was sweet.

His dad looked at him. “With April and Tanya?”

Matteusz returned his gaze to the street. “Yes they will be there.” He regretted saying that; he should have said he was going with them.

His dad watched his son. “What is at window, you are acting very odd?” His son ignored him. “Matteusz, you will look at me and respond when I ask you question.” Matteusz looked at his father. “Are you going with one of your confused friends?”

Matteusz hated when his father referred to gay people as confused. A knock came from the door; damn, he had taken his sight off the window. He could see Charlie’s silhouette. Matteusz stood, but was pushed back down by his father, His mother shaking her head at him.

“I will answer,” His father said stomping out of the room.

The door opened. “Hi, I am Charlie. You must be Matteusz’s father.” Matteusz could hear his pleasant friend. No, he wasn’t letting his father berate Charlie with religious nonsense. He rose from the couch and swiftly entered the hall, his mother calling after him to sit.

When he got to the door, his dad held him back. He was surveying Charlie. “You wait at gate.”

“Ah…yes, of course.” Charlie smiled turning back to the path.

His dad closed the door and yelled at his son. “I forbid you going out with him. If you go out you will have made bad choice in my eyes.”

Matteusz looked at his parents and opened the door. “It is my choice, not yours,” he yelled back. Closing the door behind him, he could hear his father dead bolt the door.

Matteusz looked at his friend and took a deep breath. “Hello.”

“Everything all right?” Charlie said concerned.

“Oh, yeah. My deeply religious parents are very happy I am going to dance with a boy.” He took another breath. “This has been an evening of love and warmth.” It was sarcastic. He didn’t mean it to. Charlie didn’t deserve it, but he found it hard to switch gears.

Charlie looked at Matteusz confused. His friend’s words didn’t seem to reflect the situation. But Matteusz had always spoken honestly with him; he accepted his words. “Great.” He smiled, still uncertain.

Matteusz couldn’t help smiling. Charlie’s honest innocence was beautiful. “You are a very strange person.” He liked Charlie very much, and just made things better by being there.

Unable to contain himself, Matteusz leaned forward and pressed his lips to Charlie’s. They were warm, but tense. He began to worry whether Charlie would kiss back. After his initial shock, Charlie’s lips began to soften, welcoming Matteusz.

Both had longed to kiss the other, but Matteusz became self-conscious; he worried his parents might be watching from the window. He didn’t want to care, but was afraid things might become worse. Pulling away he looked into Charlie’s eyes.

“I would have waited till the end of our date for that,” Charlie said beaming. “But I am glad I didn’t have to.” He took Matteusz’s hand and they began to walk.

Matteusz was happy. He had finally got his first kiss. He didn’t know what the evening would hold, but his heart was happy.


	7. The aftermath of prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz and Charlie got their kiss, but the rest of the night was a nightmare. There was death, he learned his boyfriend is an alien prince, and now he wasn't sure about his role in it all. He returns home alone, trying to reconcile his feelings and fearing the aftermath of his words to his parents.

Matteusz watched as the blue box faded from sight. He wondered if this was the outcome of all the Doctor’s visits. He leaves, but the aftermath doesn’t so neatly disappear. His world had just started to make sense. Now, he felt small, insignificant.

The room had become uncomfortably quiet. The group began to disperse. Charlie broke the silence, turning to April. “Can I meet you outside?” She nodded her head and Ms. Quill led her out of the room.

Charlie and Matteusz were now alone. Matteusz was afraid to look at Charlie. Not because he was an alien, but afraid that everything had been a lie. Had he just became friends with him as a cover? He had risked his home for their happiness.

“I am sorry,” Charlie broke through the tension. “I suspect you will not want to see me again. I have put you in danger.” Charlie took a step towards him, but stopped. “I thought you would be better protected by my side, but I was wrong.”

He wanted to protect me, Matteusz thought to himself. He broke his gaze with the floor and looked at Charlie. He looked deep into his eyes; he saw his Charlie, but he could now see the sadness as well.

“I don’t know what to say,” Matteusz began.

“It is ok, I have mislead you. It wasn’t my intention.”

“Are you…you?” Matteusz began. “I don’t care that you are an alien, I am an alien too.”

Charlie became confused. “I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Are you the person, the alien, who befriended me? Did you really want to spend time with me? Was that truthful, honest?”

“Yes,” Charlie replied.  “When I am around you all of this,” Charlie said motioning about the evening. “It all goes away, there is just you. You occupy an alarming amount of my thoughts.” Charlie slowly reached towards Matteusz, resting his hands on his shoulders. “The day we went to the coffee shop when you put your arm around me, I have never felt more welcome and wanted.” Tears welled in his eyes.

Matteusz put his hands aside Charlie’s cheeks. “Then what we have is honest. It doesn’t matter to me if you are from different planet, nothing for me then has changed.” If the night had been different, less of a horror movie he would have kissed his friend. But it didn’t feel right. He just pulled him in and put his forehead to Charlie’s and held it there for a moment. “I am so sorry, for what you have been through.”

Charlie moved his hands to the sides of Matteusz’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Let me walk you home.”

Matteusz didn’t think it was a good idea. He didn’t know what awaited him at home. “You should walk April, I will be ok.” He could see Charlie wasn’t keen on the idea.

“I will text you later,” Charlie pressed.

“Yes.” He gave Charlie a hug, holding him tight to his chest. Charlie could hear Matteusz’s heart beating calmly. Pulling himself away, Charlie left to meet April, pausing just a moment to look back at Matteusz. He nodded to Charlie and Sat down.

Matteusz began to think maybe his parents were right; no good can come from his situation. No, he didn’t believe that. His parent’s words didn’t affect him anymore; he just wasn’t sure where to go from here. His world had been getting better, he felt comfortable. Now the world seemed so small, he wasn’t sure his place in it.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly eleven by the time Matteusz arrived in the front garden. It felt like a distant memory. He stood looking at the gate where Charlie greeted him. Where they first kissed. He looked towards the door, where the argument with his parents started. He wasn’t sure what awaited him. Was the dead bolt still locked?

He felt like a ghost, just drifting across the yard. Nothing felt real. Reaching the door he inserted his key, took a breath and turned. The door unlatched and opened. He felt a small relief. Entering the hall he half expected his parents to be waiting in the living room. They were not.

He quietly closed the door and crept up the stairs. Getting in his room, he tossed his jacket on the floor. He went to his bed and lifted the sheets, but something caught his eye. He picked up a pamphlet and crossed the room to the window. It read, “You can change”. More church garbage. He crumpled it and threw it into the corner of the room. He wanted to leave a pamphlet for his parents with same message.

Getting in bed he laid his head down. He was about to drift off when he saw his jacket glow. He reached across the floor and pulled it towards his bed. He pulled out his mobile and looked at it. Charlie’s name appeared on the screen.

A tear rolled down his cheek; his beautiful Charlie. He began to wonder if Charlie even looked like Charlie, did it matter? No, it was how he spoke to him, spending time with him. Those times couldn’t be faked, looks or not, that was who he loved. He did love Charlie.

He looked at the message. “Are you ok? Can we talk?”

Mattuesz stared at the screen for a while. “I am ok. You?”

His screen said Charlie was typing. Matteusz closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind. His phone buzzed. “Did you mean what you said tonight? You still want to be my friend?”

“I still want to be your boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend too, Matteusz.”

For the first time since the Prom, Matteusz felt peaceful. “Tomorrow is Saturday, I don’t want to be here right now. Can we meet at the coffee shop?”

“I would like that. Breakfast for 8?”

“I will see you there. Good night, Charlie.”

“Good night, Matteusz.”

Matteusz feeling more at ease set his mobile to wake him at 6. He wanted to be out before his parents awoke.


	8. A family will rise from ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz awakes to the memories of prom. He wants to avoid his parents and agrees to meet Charlie for breakfast, but he fears things will be different between him and his boyfriend. 
> 
> Finding comfort in his boyfriend, Matteusz tries to find common ground with his parents, only to be abandoned by them. Alone and homeless he wonders Shoreditch, till he finds himself at Charlie's flat, but is afraid to burden him more.

Matteusz awoke. His mobile was vibrating beneath his pillow. He pulled it out, and turned off the alarm. Unlocking the screen he stared at his messages from Charlie. The night seemed a haze, but reading his texts brought everything back. Charlie was an alien prince, from a dead world hunted by shadows; and he was his boyfriend.

He got out of bed and quietly got dressed. He didn’t want to see his parents; he wasn’t ready to. Carefully descending the stairs, he opened the door and let himself out. The morning was cold, he thought about going back for a sweater, but didn’t want to risk it.

It was seven by the time he reached the coffee shop. He stood at the window and stared at the couch Charlie and him had sat on. Everything had felt good that day. Would things be awkward when he saw Charlie?

He turned back and walked to the school. He sat on the grass and watched the early morning dog walkers. For them the most contentious part of their day was probably deciding how to spend it. Their world was still big.

He checked his mobile; there was still half an hour till eight. He lay down and looked up at the sky. Daylight hid the stars, but they were still there just beyond. He wondered which might be Charlie’s home, abandoned in the Heavens. His family was gone.

Matteusz still had a home, that should bring him comfort, but it didn’t. He loved his parents; he just couldn’t reconcile the good memories of his childhood with their hatred for him now. No not hatred, misguided love. They think they are doing right by him. But he is not an alcoholic he doesn’t need help. He is as he has always been, he just never wanted a boyfriend as a child, and so they never saw it.

Matteusz’s pocket vibrated. Lifting it out he read the text from Charlie. “Are you still coming? I just want to know if you are ok?”

He had been lost in his own thoughts. It was 8:15. “Sorry,” He texted back. “I am ok. Be there soon.”

It took Matteusz just a couple minutes to jog back to the coffee shop. He saw Charlie from the window, sitting on their couch. He looked relieved. Entering the shop he finally felt warm. Charlie waved him over; he had gotten him a coffee.

“Morning,” Charlie greeted him.

Matteusz sat beside his friend; things felt the same. Charlie passed Matteusz his coffee. Their hands touched briefly. Matteusz took a sip; it felt warm. Charlie put his hand on Matteusz’s. He looked up at him. “Is this ok?”

Matteusz slid his fingers between Charlie’s. He gave a tight squeeze then relaxed. “Always.”

Charlie sighed relief and put his head on Matteusz’s shoulder. “How were things when you got home?” Charlie looked up, “they weren’t really ok with me were they?”

“No. I did not see them. Last night I found a pamphlet on my bed, that I can change.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to change, it is stupid.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, it is for me to work out.” Matteusz put his coffee down. “I will go to library for awhile and go home this afternoon.”

“Would you like me to come, to the library I mean.”

“No, I need to get lost in my thoughts for a bit.”

Charlie put his head on Matteusz’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I understand.” Matteusz knew he did.

 

* * *

 

It was 11 before he could pull himself away from Charlie. He walked to the library and grabbed a newspaper from the shelf. Sitting down he scanned it for details about the Prom. There was nothing about the attack, just a fire.

It seemed that the world was happy to forget about the events, he wasn’t sure his friends would ever be able to let go so easily.

He yawned and set his head down starring at the picture of the school.

“Wake up,” Matteusz looked up and saw the librarian. “You can’t sleep in here.”

What time was it, he wondered, five. He had fallen asleep. He hurried out the door and back home. He needed to talk with his parents. They needed to find some common ground. He slid his key into the lock. But it wouldn’t fit. He flipped it and tried it again. Nothing.

His father appeared at the window. He held the crumpled pamphlet in his hand. “You are wrong, you bring us sorrow. I cannot have a homosexual living under my roof. There is no home, no family for you here. Go!”

Matteusz felt his heart drop out of his chest. “Tato!” But he did not return. He dreaded that this might one day happen. He wanted to make it right with them, but they turned off the lights in the house.

He dropped the key. It was dark and cold. He didn’t know what to do. He began wandering down the street. He saw a family in a window sitting down to diner, a child being carried by his dad. Each image was a knife to his heart. He hid his face from a passerby.

Like a homing pigeon he roamed through the streets till he found himself at Charlie’s. Maybe it was reflex or instinct. He shook his head. No. Charlie would want to help, but he couldn’t burden him with more.

He took out his mobile and looked up shelters. There was one not far off. He put his mobile in his pocket and started to walk. A light turned on in Charlie’s house. He was there. He would understand. Just for the night. He needed Charlie. He didn’t want to be alone.

Walking to the door and weakly knocked on it. He heard the latch turn. Please not Ms. Quill, he told himself.

Ms. Quill opened the door and contemplated Matteusz; eyes wet and cold. “Alien invasion or teen angst?”

“Teen angst is a pejorative term,” he replied. He was disheartened, but had also run out of patience for adults speaking down to him.

She rolled her eyes and moved aside, “come in, he is upstairs.”

It was Matteusz’s first time in Charlie’s home. It felt warm. He took his shoes off and climbed the stairs. He saw an open door with the light on. He peeked in and saw Charlie staring at his computer. He couldn’t bring himself to enter and turned to leave. Looking down the stairs he saw Ms. Quill watching him. He turned round again and stepped into Charlie’s room to avoid her gaze.

(We know what happens next, so this story picks up in the next chapter. The morning after.)


	9. Ms. Quill says, "Get a job."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie feels bad for what Matteusz has gone through but is glad he accepted his off to stay with them. Going downstairs he addresses the situation with Ms. Quill. Things get awkward when Matteusz arrives downstairs. Charlie suggests a shopping trip as Matteusz now has nothing, but Ms. Quill thinks he should pay his own way. 
> 
> In the end Charlie gets the shopping trip experience he was denied with Ms. Quill.

Charlie lay in their bed, resting his head on Matteusz’s arm. He had been awake for a while, but didn’t want to rouse him. Matteusz had a rough day, and looking at him, he now looked peaceful.

He was still brimming from Matteusz’s words. I love you. Simple words but meant so much to him. Matteusz started to stir. He let out a yawn and looked at Charlie. “Good morning.”

Charlie got out of bed and smiled at Matteusz. “Morning. I am going to make some coffee.”

“I will be down in a minute.” Looking at the floor Matteusz found his clothes. He sat on the bed and stared at them. They were now his only possessions. He pulled his pant legs on and stood up.

In the kitchen Charlie found Ms. Quill, drinking coffee. “And the lover’s awake.” Taking another sip of her coffee, she looked at Charlie. “For how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long will our house guest be staying?” Ms. Quill demanded.

Charlie sat at the table next to her. “Matteusz’s parents have disowned him. He is no longer welcome at his home. He is welcome to stay here as long as he wants.” Charlie looked down at the table. “I know your feelings for me. Matteusz deserves better, let him feel welcome at least for the weekend.”

Ms. Quill rolled her eyes, “I won’t say a word.”

“There is one other thing.” Matteusz entered the room and things went quiet. It made him feel uncomfortable. Charlie saw this and turned to Ms. Quill. “Matteusz needs some clothes and new books for school.”

“Then he should get a job,” Ms. Quill said bobbing her head.

Charlie shot a cold stare at her.

Ms. Quill softened her disposition. “I will take you after breakfast to get some clothes. Books I can arrange at school, I will raid the cupboards.”

Matteusz shook his head. “No, you are right. I should get a job.”

“That is ridiculous.” Charlie got up and went to Matteusz. “We live here for free, the Doctor arranged everything. He even gave us a card to buy things with.”

“Charlie you need to pay cards off,” Matteusz replied.

“Well, someone understands this world.” Ms. Quill gloated at Charlie.

“I know what a credit card is. The Doctor’s card isn’t really a credit card.” Matteusz looked confused. “He did something to the card, we can’t use it all the time, but a couple times a month, and it isn’t traceable. The card company just thinks it is an accounting anomaly.”

“Isn’t that stealing?” Matteusz asked.

Charlie and Quill looked at each other, “Is it?” Ms. Quill let out a sigh, “I make money. I will take you out to buy a couple of things. Can’t have you wearing the same trousers all week.”

Matteusz knew she was right.

Ms. Quill left to get dressed and Charlie sat Matteusz down with a cup of coffee. “Don’t get a job, it isn’t necessary.”

“It is,” Matteusz replied softly. “If I am staying here, I need to feel I am contributing. I need this. It gives you space too.”

Charlie looked confused.

“If I am around all the time, it is not good for us. You need time to lose yourself in thought, do things without me in tow. It will just be part time job.”

“This is important to you?” Charlie understood his words. He saw enough TV couples living together that would fight about lack of personal space. “OK, but not to many hours.”

“I will do my best,” Matteusz smiled.

After some breakfast they walked around the corner to the shops. “Not that one,” Ms. Quill ruffled. “I don’t like the clerk.”

They ended up walking for sometime. Matteusz didn’t feel comfortable spending money on clothes. He just wanted to go to the thrift, but Ms. Quill refused to step foot in a store of previously used things.

Getting frustrated, she took out her mobile then turned to Matteusz. “Look, I am cold. I am going into that shop and buying you some clothes. I suggest you follow, unless you have a fondness for flannel.”

Matteusz relented, “OK.” She was just trying to help. He appreciated that.

Approaching the store Charlie looked at Ms. Quill. “This store is definitely out of his comfort zone,” he spoke quietly.

“I checked, they don’t list prices, tell him whatever you want.”

They entered the store. After looking around a bit, Charlie saw a smile return to Matteusz’s face. “Their clothes are very nice. It is not expensive is it?”

“Ms. Quill says no,” he didn’t like lying, but this seemed like a white lie.

Charlie found himself having fun. His last shopping trip was very different than TV, this felt like he was on a show. He had Matteusz try on all sorts of things, they laughed, there was even music, not great music but there was music. In the end Matteusz settled on a couple pants, tops, and one pair of shoes.

Charlie tried to encourage him to buy more. Matteusz just shook his head, and gave him a kiss. “I very much appreciate, just these.” Charlie loved Matteusz, he had fun, but in the end remained grounded.

Ms. Quill paid the clerk, than turned to the two. “I very much like the idea of this personal space, you were speaking of. Don’t be home before 5.” She turned on heal and headed out the door.

Charlie looked at Matteusz. “Coffee shop?”

Matteusz smiled, “I would like that.”

Entering the shop Matteusz noticed the help wanted sign in the window. He mentioned it to Charlie. He thought to himself, tomorrow he would swing by and drop off his resume. He liked the idea of working at their shop.


End file.
